ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Midgardsormr
C'est un des nombreux mondes de FFXI. It was activated to alleviate overcrowding on the other servers. Its original population consisted of players world shifted from all servers. On June 15, 2005, the populations of the servers were adjusted and Midgardsormr was found to be less populated than other servers. Midgardsormr received world shifts from Shiva, Sylph, Valefor, Caitsith, and Ragnarok Servers. Numéro d'ID: 27 Date d'Activation: 10 Juin 2003 Histoire dans les séries FF Midgardsormr (FFVI JP), Terrato (FFVI EN), Midgar Swarm (FFT) Midgardsormr was an alternate Earth-element Summon who appears in the Final Fantasy VI, in which had replaced Titan. Midgardsormr appears as a serpent with large, rough brown scales, curled horns, 4 large fangs, red eyes, and a green tongue. It emerges from the ground and unleashed a ring of energy. Midgardsormr also appears in Final Fantasy Tactics as a spell cast by Elidibs (demon of the Serpentarius Zodiac Stone, located in the Deep Dungeon), under the name "Midgar Swarm". This "undefined" spell (no true magical property), when cast, evokes a large serpent, which projects itself towards the sky, dealing damage to those within its vicinity. The spell was not technically a Summon spell, but it did resemble one (it might be considered a pseudo-summon). No other characters or enemies in the game used Midgar Swarm. * In FFVI, Midgardsormr's Magicite (remains of an Esper) is found inside a bone carving made by Umaro, a sasquatch/yeti in Umaro's Mines. Presumably, the creature found it somewhere in the mountains north of Narshe. Moves: "Earth Aura"- deals Earth-element damage to all enemies (FF6) "Midgar Swarm"- deals Non-elemental damage to all opponents in range (Range: 4, Horizontal: 3, Vertical: 3) (FFT) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers HP+30% Level Up Bonus Teaches Quake, Quarter, WWind The Midgar Zolom, a powerful towering snake enemy located early in the game in Final Fantasy VII, was based on the same creature Midgardsormr the Summon was. Historique In Norse mythology, Midgardsormr (properly spelled Miðgarðsormr) was the Midgard Serpent or World Serpent. This was an alternate name for Jormungand (Jörmungandr). Jormungand got the name because it grew so large, it encircled the world of Midgard and bit onto its own tail, forming a giant circle. Midgard (Miðgarðr) is 1 of 9 worlds in Norse cosmology, located in the middle plane of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. It is the world where humans live and is surrounded by an ocean which encircles the world (a concept in many mythologies, including Greek). It was formed from the body and blood of the promordial Frost Giant Ymir. Midgard was connected to Asgard (the world of the Æsir, the Norse gods) by Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge. In Ragnarok, Midgard was fated to be destroyed in the final battle between the Æsir and a coalition of Norse villains, where the land and sea become poisoned by Jormungand's venom, be laid waste to during the battle, and sink into the ocean. Thus, Midgardsormr is a giant serpent which has the world bound in its coils, slumbering beyond the horizons in all directions, and when it awakens, it will destroy the world. Midgard is Norse for "middle enclosure" (often rendered as "middle-garden"). catégorie:Serveurs